Speed Dating
by MariaMar
Summary: Alice está desesperada por encontrar um par para Bella e obriga-a a ir a um speed dating às cegas. No entanto Bella não acredita nessa besteira de encontrar sua alma gemea. Será que ela a encontrará? E será que a vida certinha é melhor que uma vida de imprevisto e espontaneidade?


_**Speed Dating**_

Existe um ponto de viragem na vida de cada um de nós. Na realidade, existem vários pontos de viragem que formam uma teia de diferentes direções que nossas vidas podem seguir. O difícil nunca é escolher qual o caminho a seguir, mas sim viver com essa escolha de uma forma pacífica e livre de culpas.

Aos 25 anos eu poderia facilmente ter sido uma advogada, se não tivesse desistido da faculdade no segundo ano, porque era demasiada falsidade para mim.

Aos 25 anos eu poderia facilmente estar casada, se não tivesse decidido mudar de país e deixar tudo para trás, porque era demasiado perfeito para mim.

Aos 25 anos eu poderia facilmente não ter ido até aquele evento e nunca ter conhecido Edward Cullen, mas a questão é exatamente essa… Eu poderia não ter ido, mas eu fui…

\- E então ela disse que nem sabia quem ele era – ele caiu numa gargalhada profunda – Ela nem sabia – ele repetiu – Isso não é incrível?

Se isso é incrível? Bem, depende do ponto de vista. O que é incrível? Eu ainda estar aqui na frente de um dos homens mais bonitos que eu já vi e não ter qualquer interesse nisso? Sim, é bem incrível.

Há uns dias atrás Alice insistiu que estava na hora de Bella Swan encontrar a sua alma gémea. Não que eu acreditasse nessas coisas, mas Alice acreditava. Primeiro ela tentou o clássico _double date,_ mas sem que eu soubesse que realmente era um. Ela disse que Rosalie, Angela, Jessica, Jasper e Mike também iriam. Mas na realidade… esqueça as três primeiras! Eramos apenas nós quatro, sentados lado a lado numa mesa de um dos restaurantes mais conhecidos de Bath. Como isso, obviamente, não funcionou Alice iniciou aquilo que ela apelidou de _"operação conto de fada moderno",_ ou seja, um monte de encontros no formato _speed dating*._ Eu nem sabia que isso existia, até Alice me explicar o que isso realmente era.

* _Speed Dating_ é um evento em existe um número igual de homens e mulheres. As mulheres ficam sentadas nas suas mesas, enquanto os homens rodam até que todos tenham estado com todas. O tempo de interação entre cada um pode variar, mas normalmente é cronometrado em cinco minutos. Existem outros formatos diferentes, mas esse é o mais comum.

\- Você entendeu, certo? Ela nem sabia quem ele era… - ele repetiu mais uma vez.

Eu dei o meu melhor sorriso e assenti.

\- Sim, como seria possível ela nem saber quem ele era, certo? – eu perguntei sem qualquer interesse na resposta.

A campainha suou uma vez mais. Isso significa que o cara na minha frente irá desaparecer e dar lugar a outro. Isso é bom ou mau?

Um homem da minha idade, alto e musculado se aproximou da minha mesa com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

\- Olá, posso me sentar? – eu assenti cansada da mesma pergunta – Então, está tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

\- Sim – eu respondi.

Nós no encaramos durante um tempo. Ele era gato, isso eu não podia negar. Talvez um pouco musculado de mais, mas ainda assim gato. Talvez ele malhasse. Não, ele definitivamente malhava. Era impossível…

\- Então você está procurando o quê nesses encontros? – o cara perguntou me tirando do transe sobre seus músculos.

Essa era uma boa pergunta, na realidade. Eu não estava procurando nada. Aliás, eu estava procurando ficar livre da loucura de Alice. Eu tinha tudo pensado na minha cabeça. Eu diria a Alice que o encontro tinha sido um sucesso e que eu encontrei um cara incrível. Ela iria me deixar respirar durante um tempo.

\- Nada, foi só curiosidade mesmo – respondi forçando um sorriso.

Ele se remexeu na cadeira e se inclinou sobre a mesa, ficando mais próximo.

\- Você é curiosa? – ele perguntou sem esperar uma resposta – Eu estou procurando mulheres curiosas para um relação… casual, se você me entende.

Oh, eu entendia muito bem. Sério, eu tenho dezenas de encomendas me esperando em casa. Dezenas de _cupcakes_ e _popcakes_ para fazer. Amanhã teria uma reunião super importante com a noiva de um empresário da zona e ainda não tinha nada preparado sobre os bolos que ela poderia escolher. O que eu estou fazendo aqui falando com esse cara sobre relações casuais?

\- Então, hum… qual o seu nome mesmo? – perguntei.

\- Emmett – ele respondeu sorrindo convencido de que minha resposta seria um sim.

\- Emmett, eu não estou certa se serei a pessoa certa para esse tipo de relação, entende? – perguntei me inclinando sobre a mesa, como ele tinha feito – Na realidade eu sou, hum, virgem… - disse sussurrando.

Uma mentirinha não faria mal a ninguém. Emmett me olhou com uma cara de desconfiança, mas depois sorriu.

\- Tudo bem, eu compreendo… Mas se entretanto seu estado mudar, posso deixar meu contato?

\- Claro!

Claro que eu iria ignorar qualquer coisa que ele escrevesse naquele papel. Nunca que eu iria me envolver com esse cara. Eu podia cheirar problemas a quilómetros de distância. Entretanto, Emmett me passou o pequeno papel com seu número que embora eu tenha guardado religiosamente no bolso do meu casaco durante o tempo em que esperamos que a campainha tocasse, eu deitaria no lixo na primeira oportunidade.

\- Sabe que não precisa necessariamente ser você – ele informou algum tempo depois – Se tiver uma irmã, prima, amiga ou vizinha interessada pode partilhar – disse sorrindo.

\- Muito obrigada pela autorização, Emmett. Vou tentar encontrar essa pessoa – respondi mesmo quando a campainha tocou novamente.

Pelos meus cálculos faltavam apenas mais dois desses encontros para tudo terminar. Quer dizer, havia uma festinha depois para " _promover conversas mais agradáveis"_ , mas nem em mil anos eu iria nessa festa.

Dez minutos, é tudo o que falta para ganhar uma semana, no mínimo, longe das tentativas de Alice e sua operação do conto de fadas moderno. Eu posso fazer isso!

Um outro cara, _o penúltimo cara_ , estava se aproximando. Ele era alto também, mas não tão musculado como o _Sr. Quero-Uma-Relação-Casual_ era. E ele era gato também. Será que essa agência juntou todos os gatos sem cérebro nessa sala só para mostrar a essas pobres mulheres que beleza e inteligência não estão incluídas no mesmo pacote?

\- Oi – ele disse se sentando na cadeira em minha frente e dando um sorriso torto, mas bonito.

\- Olá – eu disse – Olha, vou ser bem sincera já que isso está quase terminando – informei – Eu estou aqui arrastada por uma amiga e não tenho qualquer interesse numa relação. Estou cansada também desses encontros relâmpago e só quero um tempo em silêncio, pode ser?

Ele me olhou a princípio confuso, mas no final sorrindo em compreensão do meu desabafo. Ele então assentiu e fez um gesto junto aos seus lábios como se os fechasse com uma chave imaginária. Lábios bem interessantes, devo acrescentar.

Ótimo! Então são cinco curtos minutos que poderei aproveitar para organizar minha mente para essa tarde. Tem os _cupcakes_ com sabor a laranja… Que cheiro é esse? Tem um cheiro fresco e meio cítrico no ar. É gostoso. Será esse cara? Ele meio que tem aspeto de quem usaria perfume cítrico, talvez… Bella! Foco! _Cupcakes_ de laranja, certo. Depois preciso preparar o bolo _red velvet…_ Aqueles lábios seriam certamente o tom de vermelho perfeito para esse bolo, se bem que eles têm um aspeto muito mais tentador do que qualquer… Bella! Ok, depois talvez comece com os _popcakes_ de limão… limão assim como o perfume do homem na minha frente. E os olhos verdes são bem tentadores também… Eu poderia perguntar só o nome dele, isso nem faria grande diferença, mas seria pelo menos mais educado do que obrigá-lo a ficar calado durante nosso pequeno encontro. Assim eu poderia ouvir a sua voz durante um breve momento, só para saber se combinaria com a sua imagem.

\- Hum… qual o seu nome mesmo? – perguntei.

Ele me olhou confuso e espetou um dedo em seu próprio peito, levantando sua sobrancelha esquerda.

\- Sim, você – incentivei.

Ele sorriu e apontou para sua boca, encolhendo os ombros em seguida. Sério? Ele podia ser um gato, mas era uma criança infantil também. Desista Bella! Volte para os _cupcakes!_

Então, onde eu ia? Ah, sim. _Popcakes_ de limão! Precisarei de comprar alguns limões e uma calda de… Senti algo contra meu braço direito. Quando ergui meu olhar o cara na minha frente tinha colocado um papel junto ao meu braço. Peguei o papel.

 _"Edward Cullen"_ ele escreveu.

Eu o olhei sorrindo ligeiramente e devolvi o papel.

\- Você pode falar, sabe? Fui eu quem pedi que não falasse e agora estou pedindo que fale, então… esteja à vontade, Edward.

Como Edward continuou mudo, eu continuei pensando sobre os ingredientes para a receita da tarde.

\- Você é bastante indecisa, sabia? – uma voz grave e _sexy?_ Sim, eu diria que meio _sexy,_ disse.

Eu olhei para Edward que tinha um sorriso cínico no seu rosto.

\- Faz parte do meu charme – respondi prontamente.

Edward riu sem constrangimentos.

\- Não tenho dúvidas que faça – ele confirmou – Qual o seu nome?

\- Bella – respondi.

Edward ficou com um olhar confuso.

\- Não, qual o seu _nome?_

\- Bella – confirmei – Todo o mundo me chama de Bella.

\- Sim, mas esse não é o seu nome, é?

\- Isabella – cedi.

Edward sorriu e quando estava prestes a dizer algo mais a campainha suou novamente. Tão rápido como chegou, Edward se foi para a próxima mesa. Eu gostaria que ele tivesse permanecido um pouco mais, mas esse foi com toda a certeza o pior encontro de Edward, sendo que eu o obriguei a ficar calado durante praticamente todo o tempo.

Cinco minutos? Por favor, cinco minutos não é suficiente para conhecer alguém se esse alguém for interessante! E principalmente não é suficiente se os primeiros quatro forem passados em silêncio. Me perguntei se repetir um encontro seria possível…

O cara seguinte não tinha nem um terço do charme de Edward. Para ser sincera, os anteriores também não tinham tido, então isso realmente não fez diferença. Tirando a óbvia falta de charme e interesse, Ben era um homem minimamente capaz de manter uma conversa sobre literatura contemporânea.

Enquanto estava em meu encontro com Ben, meus olhos não poderiam deixar de cobiçar os de Edward. E a verdade é que ele parecia estar em um encontro muito divertido com a loira do lado.

Como eu tinha dito, após os encontros havia uma pequena festa, mas por muito tentada que eu pudesse estar de continuar a conversa com Edward, o trabalho me esperava em casa e eu precisaria regressar rapidamente se queria terminar a encomenda a tempo.

Durante os dias seguintes o trabalho foi um peso enorme sobre meus ombros, eu simplesmente não tinha um único segundo para respirar fundo e aclarar a mente, mas, de alguma forma que eu não poderia entender, Edward sempre conseguia passar entre as receitas memorizadas e as listas de encomendas e se materializar em minha mente de uma forma bastante permanente.

Não é como se eu tivesse quinze anos e não conseguisse parar de pensar no menino mais popular da escola. Era como se eu tivesse vinte e cinco e não conseguisse parar de imaginar a que saberiam os lábios do homem mais misterioso que eu já tinha conhecido.

Então, duas semanas depois do trágico _speed dating_ , a campainha da porta da loja tocou informando que alguém havia entrado enquanto eu estava na cozinha retirando um bolo do forno. Quando cheguei ao balcão da loja encontrei um par de olhos verdes cobiçando os novos _cupcakes_ de maracujá que eu tinha cozinhado essa tarde. Eu devo admitir que Edward tinha um aspeto delicioso… aliás, os _cupcakes_ tinham um aspeto delicioso.

\- Hm, oi… eu posso ajudar? – perguntei.

Edward então notou a minha presença e pareceu reconhecer o meu rosto, sorrindo.

\- Isabella – ele disse.

Uma pequena parte de mim fez a _dança da vitória_ por ele recordar o meu nome. Mas é claro que ele iria recordar o nome da louca que vai a um evento de encontros e pede que ele se cale.

\- Eu mesma – confirmei – Edward – eu disse para mostrar que também me lembrava dele.

\- Se eu soubesse que você trabalhava nessa pastelaria, já teria desistido de resistir à vontade de comer esses bolos há muito tempo – Edward disse sorrindo – Você não vai pedir que eu fique em silêncio agora, pois não?

Eu me senti corar de vergonha no mesmo instante.

\- Não – disse – Foi ridículo pedir que você não falasse. Peço desculpas, Edward. Mas tinha sido o pior conjunto de encontros de sempre e eu realmente estava cansada das mesmas perguntas e conversas sem interesse. Desculpe – pedi mais uma vez – Aliás, pode escolher seus bolos, fica por minha conta – encorajei, piscando o olho no final.

\- Eu tenho uma ideia melhor. Que tal se nós esquecêssemos o nosso primeiro encontro e você me desse outra oportunidade jantando comigo hoje?

Meu Deus, isso não estava acontecendo comigo! Quem no mundo inventou segundas oportunidades merece tudo. Não havia qualquer hipótese de eu perder essa oportunidade com Edward.

\- Claro que sim! – disse demasiado depressa – Quer dizer… sim, por mim pode ser – corrigi. Tudo bem que eu estava assim tão feliz, mas não era preciso demonstrar.

Edward riu com o meu óbvio desespero.

\- Ok, então eu vou te dar o meu contato e você me envia a morada, tudo bem? – assenti – Às 20h00 está bom para você? – assenti novamente – Perfeito.

Depois de dar a Edward os _cupcakes_ que ele escolheu, a minha mente apenas divagou para o jantar. O que eu deveria vestir? O que eu deveria calçar? Deveria prender ou soltar o cabelo? Quer dizer, será que eu deveria ir? E se estrago tudo de novo? Melhor ligar para Rose e Alice e pedir ajuda.

\- Eu só estou dizendo que um vestido mais justo iria garantir diversão por mais tempo – Rose explicou – Mas se você prefere o azul soltinho, tudo bem.

\- Rose, ela não está procurando _uma_ noite de diversão. Ela quer que ele vá e volte várias vezes até que a caixa de pandora se abra, entendeu? – Alice perguntou.

Eu rolei os olhos perante o discurso das duas. A verdade é que eu queria que essa noite fosse suficiente para Edward acreditar em mim quando eu jurasse que não era uma louca.

\- Ok, tudo bem. Eu só prefiro relações mais… casuais, entendeu? – Rose perguntou.

Relações casuais? Eu já tinha ouvido isso em algum… Emmett! Eu corri até meu closet e procurei o casaco que utilizei no dia dos encontros. O papel continuava no bolso, esperando por uma oportunidade.

\- Você quer uma relação casual, é isso? – perguntei a Rose. Ela assentiu – Ótimo, ligue para esse número – indiquei enquanto entregava o papel que Emmett havia me dado há duas semanas.

\- Olha aqui, Isabella Swan… eu não estou chafurdando no seu lixo, entendeu?

\- Rose, ele não é meu lixo – expliquei – Ele é gato – acrescentei – Alto e super musculado. Ah, e ele está procurando relações casuais.

Ela sorriu enquanto olhava para o papel.

\- Muito musculado? – perguntou.

\- Sim, exageradamente musculado – confirmei.

\- Bella, Bella… exageradamente musculado não existe – ela me informou já pegando seu celular.

Às 20h00 em ponto Rosalie tinha um encontro marcado com Emmett e eu tinha Edward me esperando na sala, enquanto Alice o interrogava para garantir que não se tratava de um _serial killer._

Quando comecei a sentir alguma pena por Edward, fui até à sala para impedir Alice de continuar o interrogatório.

Edward estava ainda mais incrível, com sua camisa branca de mangas dobradas até aos cotovelos. Uma tentação. Talvez eu devesse optar pelo vestido justo, porque como eu iria suportar não pensar em um pouco de diversão essa noite com um homem daqueles do meu lado?

\- Isabella, você está linda – Edward disse quando me viu.

\- Obrigada, você também está – eu devolvi enquanto corava mil tons de vermelho.

\- Eu sabia que era impossível resistir aos meus encantos – Edward disse sorrindo.

Depois disso Edward me levou até um pequeno restaurante perto da praia.

\- Então, estarei autorizado a falar hoje? – ele perguntou assim que nos sentámos.

\- Edward, peço…

\- Tudo bem, Isabella, eu estava só brincando – ele me interrompeu – Mas se encontros não eram realmente um interesse seu, porque estava ali?

Porque eu fui inteligente o suficiente para seguir o conselho de Alice.

\- Porque Alice me obrigou – expliquei – Ela está numa relação perfeita e sente que só assim as pessoas podem ser felizes, então está tentando que eu encontre a minha alma gémea ou algo assim.

\- Mas você não quer uma relação, é isso? – Edward perguntou.

\- Não é que eu não queira uma relação, eu apenas não estava disposta a ir por aí procurar por alguém como se a minha felicidade dependesse disso, entende? Se alguém aparecer, ótimo. Mas se ninguém aparecer, eu continuarei a minha vida tranquilamente.

\- Porque você não sente falta de estar com alguém, é isso?

Eu torci meu nariz. É óbvio que eu sentia falta de estar com alguém. De ter alguém com quem desabafar, alguém que me abraçasse forte quando tudo corre mal e alguém que partilhasse as conquistas comigo, mas admitir isso era muito diferente.

\- Você não precisa responder, se não quiser – Edward acabou por dizer.

O empregado chegou na nossa mesa para recolher os pedidos nesse instante e o ambiente ficou meio… estranho.

Eu realmente queria alguém na minha vida nesse momento. Eu não apenas queria, eu precisava desse alguém, mas as pessoas não param de nos dececionar e julgar por cada mínimo passo que damos. Até que ponto eu estaria disposta a aceitar alguém no meu dia-a-dia?

\- Edward é… complicado – acabei dizendo.

\- Então descomplique, Isabella. Não é complicado, você é que está tão convencida que é capaz de continuar sozinha que prefere nem pensar sobre isso.

\- Você não sabe…

\- Sim, eu sei – Edward me interrompeu – Você tem o quê? 24, 25 anos? Alice nunca poderia simplesmente obriga-la a ir àquele evento. Você foi porque quis, mas continua dizendo que foi tudo culpa de Alice. Então você entendeu que as pessoas realmente se interessam por você, que fazem perguntas e realmente querem respostas e você se fechou de volta, porque é difícil mostrar aos outros quem somos. Você simplesmente decidiu que não queria mais isso de encontros e ficou lá calada na minha frente. Então, quanto disso que eu disse é mentira?

Quem Edward pensava que era para me atacar dessa maneira? Quem sabe ou não o quão complicado é estar numa relação agora sou eu e mais ninguém…

\- Eu sei que você está me odiando nesse momento – Edward continuou – Mas você precisa parar de calcular cada passo do seu dia e da sua vida. Me dê até ao final da noite de hoje para lhe mostrar que não pensar às vezes é o melhor a fazer – pediu.

\- Edward eu acho melhor nós terminarmos esse jantar por aqui…

\- Ok – assentiu – Volte para casa, é muito mais confortável assim – incentivou.

Eu me levantei e andei em direção à porta. Sim, isso era o certo. Eu decididamente não precisava de alguém me confrontando com cada opção minha e alterando meus planos. Eu poderia apenas ir para casa. Havia uma encomenda para completar, talvez ainda conseguisse fazê-la hoje. Mas ao mesmo tempo, que proposta era essa de Edward? Algumas horas sem preocupações seriam bem-vindas. Não seria o fim do mundo se eu apenas tentasse. E se não resultasse eu poderia apenas dizer adeus e não voltar a olhar na cara dele.

\- Ok, você tem 1h para me provar que seu estilo de vida é melhor que o meu – desafiei.

Edward sorriu e se levantou da cadeira.

\- Então estamos esperando o quê? – perguntou.

Edward segurou a minha mão e me arrastou para fora do restaurante. Eu poderia jurar ter sentido algo apenas nesse toque.

\- O que você sempre quis fazer, mas nunca teve coragem? – perguntou com entusiasmo em seus olhos.

Hm, tantas coisas! Apenas tantas coisas, Edward!

Olhei em volta do sítio onde estávamos, tentando ter alguma inspiração para o que poderíamos fazer. As ondas batendo forte contra a areia e as rochas me fizeram recordar há quanto tempo eu não mergulhava no mar. No entanto, agora isso não era possível. Não tinha meu biquíni, nem toalhas, a noite estava fria e nós molharíamos os bancos do carro de Edward se mergulhássemos nessa água gelada.

\- Você quer mergulhar? – Edward perguntou, seguindo meu olhar até ao mar.

\- Não… nós não podemos – disse – E você já sentiu esse frio? Não, vamos assistir um filme no cinema?

Edward sorriu e soltou minha mão.

\- Eu vou mergulhar, você pode ficar aqui, se preferir – disse enquanto corria para a água.

Pelo caminho Edward chutou os sapatos para fora de seus pés, retirou as meias e despiu a camisa mergulhando no mar ainda com suas calças. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo só de imaginar o quão gelada aquela água estaria.

Edward emergiu gritando.

\- Está gelada, Isabella – gritou – Venha aqui agora!

Neguei rapidamente, abraçando meu corpo com meus próprios braços, pelo frio.

\- Isabella! – chamou mais uma vez – Está tão gelada. Venha aqui ou eu mesmo irei arrastá-la!

\- Não! – gritei correndo pela areia enquanto Edward corria para fora da água para me alcançar.

Todos aqueles _cupcakes_ e as raras idas à academia fizeram com que os passos de Edward fossem simplesmente muito mais rápidos que os meus. Quando o seu corpo chocou com o meu, tremi. A sua pele estava gelada, mas os arrepios foram pela intensidade do seu olhar no meu e pelo seu toque forte e cheio de tantas intenções. Edward me ergueu no ar em um movimento e correu para a água, enquanto eu tentava me soltar.

\- Se você fizer isso, eu nunca…

\- Você nunca o quê, Isabella? – perguntou olhando profundamente em meus olhos.

Então Edward aproximou nossos rostos e a sua respiração acelerada beijou meu rosto antes de nossos lábios se tocarem. E ele nos mergulhou no mar gelado nesse instante. Ainda assim, quando eu senti seus lábios nos meus foi tão quente. Foi como se o universo inteiro estivesse apenas esperando para que isso acontecesse. Foi o sentimento mais intenso. Como se só naquele momento as peças do quebra-cabeças em minha vida estivessem se encaixando. E apesar de meu corpo gritar por ar nesse beijo subaquático, meu coração dizia calmamente que poderíamos ficar ali para sempre.

Quando Edward nos emergiu e nós nos separamos contrariados, nossos olhos mantiveram essa conexão.

\- O que isso significa, Edward? – perguntei nervosa.

\- Não sei o que mais eu poderia fazer para mostrar o significado _disso_. Você não vê todo o significado nos meus olhos? – perguntou – Você vê, apenas tem medo de se entregar. Eu estou perdido por você, Isabella… desde o primeiro olhar.

Então era isso… o grande ponto de viragem em minha vida estava aqui, bem na minha frente, me encarando com seus olhos verdes. É agora que Isabella Swan escolhe entre uma vida certinha e sem surpresas ou uma vida cheia de imprevisto ao lado de Edward Cullen.

\- Eu contarei a seus netos que você tentou me afogar – disse.

Edward riu e voltou a me beijar.

\- Poderei viver com isso, Isabella.

Oi pessoas! Então, essa aqui é minha primeira one-shot. Eu sempre quis escrever, isso simplesmente nunca tinha acontecido. Estava pensando em publicar uma one-shot por semana, mas queria ter certeza se meu estilo de escrita é bom e por isso queria apenas que comentassem o que acharam dessa one. Aceito críticas também ;)

Beijo!


End file.
